Anzu Will Be Loved
by axalover11
Summary: Anzu and Yami are having some trouble admitting their feelings for each other and themselves as well what happens when a mysterious person wants to help these two lovers bloom with some meddling and magic? rating may go up for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Anzu Will Be Loved

Chapter 1: Dance studio

It was about eight pm in Domino city and Anzu Mazaki was signing the last document for her new dance studio! Well actually it was an abandon building but it was going to be a dance studio after she was done with it!

It wasn't perfect but it was still a place and it was all hers! Thanks to her parents monthly shipments of allowance and money from some of her past jobs she was finally able to afford this place.

The building was hexagon shaped inside and out. It was medium sized outside but inside it was huge like a castle or palace you see in movies! When you opened the doors to walk inside there would be a long hallway. In the hallway the floors were a light brown like chocolate ice cream and had a beautiful shine to them that you could see your reflection in it. The walls were dark brown with some inscriptions on it (Anzu couldn't read it though, it was in another language).

At the very end of the hallway there were these to huge wooden doors that opened up whenever the owner said some words in another language. When the doors opened it would reveal this HUGE room twice the size of the building outside. It was hexagon shaped with golden pillars around the dance floor. The floor color was the same except in the center of it. The center had a lily drawn on it. The roof was just plain white and was broken all over.

After Anzu finished signing her name on the contract old women with forest green eyes and past shoulder white hair and tanned skin took it. The old women had a bit of wrinkle around her eyes and a bit on her skin. The old woman was still beautiful though and she was in her late sixties!

"Now you listen here Miss Mazaki Anzu. This place has a lot of value to me because it holds my dearest memories with my deceased husband and me together while we were young and he was still alive. I only sold it to you because you're the only person who didn't mention about tarring it down." The old women said with a soft smile and thoughtful eyes.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to tare a beautiful place like this down. It's so gorges I mean look at these golden pillars they're so beautiful and ancient. All this place needs is a good clean up and it'll be good as new!" Anzu said happily.

"I wish I could say the same for the roof though. Oh boy that's going to take a while to fix." Anzu said while looking up at the roof and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sure you could do it Miss Mazaki with the determination you put into buying this place I'm sure you'll do it."

Anzu looked down at the women and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Akita. You're place is in good hands I promise." The old women smiled back and shook Anzu's hand. "I know it is Anzu. I have to leave now, if you have any trouble you know my number." And with that Mrs. Akita left, leaving Anzu alone.

Anzu let everything sink in. She finally had her own dance studio! Anzu smiled closed her eyes and twirled. This was a dream come true. Anzu stopped twirling and looked up at the roof. She had to ask Honda Jounounchi and Yugi for some help tomorrow. Anzu blushed a bit as she thought: '_Maybe Yami could help to.' _Anzu shook her head shaking the thought away. She packed her things and ran home. Locking her knew dance studio before she left.

What Anzu had failed to notice as she was running home someone was watching her with a warm smile on their face

"_Anzu you're love life needs some help. And I have a feeling this place will be that help. With a little from me of course." _Then the person disappeared knowing the first phase of their plan was complete

**Chapter End**

**Yes! First chapter done! Review please Yugioh is NOT mine!**


	2. Calling for you and a new enemy

**RECAP:** _Anzu let everything sink in. She finally had her own dance studio! Anzu smiled closed her eyes and twirled. This was a dream come true. Anzu stopped twirling and looked up at the roof. She had to ask Honda Jounounchi and Yugi for some help tomorrow. Anzu blushed a bit as she thought: 'Maybe Yami could help too.' Anzu shook her head shaking the thought away. She packed her things and ran home. Locking her knew dance studio before she left._

_What Anzu had failed to notice as she was running home someone was watching her with a warm smile on their face_

"_Anzu-chan you're love life needs some help. And I have a feeling this place will be that help. With a little from me of course." Then the person disappeared knowing the first phase of their plan was complete_

Summary: Yami and Anzu are having trouble admitting their feelings for one another and to themselves as well. What happens when a mysterious person wants to help them with **both **problems with some meddling and a little **magic**!

**(A/N: To my readers there will be a surprise in this chapter that may cause these sanctums: Falling out of chair, fainting, screaming out of happiness, screaming out of rage, getting mad at me, and attempting to kill me. Okay now that, that's done…On with the story!)**

Chapter 2: a new enemy

It was about an hour past the time Anzu was supposed to be home. _'Oh man mom and dad are going to kill me!' _she thought as she was running home bumping into a few people along the way. Anzu was too much in a hurry to say sorry though.

"_Anzu…" _A voice whispered. It was faint cold and gentle like the wind. No one else seemed to hear it except Anzu herself. The sound of her name being whispered into the wind made Anzu come to an abrupt stop. The heels of her shoes screeching in the process to her abrupt stop.

Anzu turned and looked for anyone she might know. She didn't see anyone she knew. Anzu raised a brow in a confused and questioning manner. _'Strange…I could've sworn I heard someone call my name. Maybe it was just my imagination.' _She thought and went back to running.

**Somewhere in the distance **

Two shadow figures stood in the distance_**. "The girl has some similarity to her. But are you sure it's her?" **_the first shadow figure questioned_**. "Positive only one girl could mean so much to the pharaoh and have a deep connection with him as well. It has to be her!" **_the second shadow figure answered.

The first shadow figure pondered for a moment then got an idea. _**"If the two of them are connected like you say they are…let's try a test run." **_The second shadow figure raises a brow. _**"How so?" **_The first shadow figure smirks evilly. _**"Let's kill her…If the pharaoh and she have a deep bound then he'll feel her in danger and come to save her but if he doesn't… he'll lose her. But it's not much of a loss if you ask me."**_

The second shadow figure smirks evilly as well. _**"Alright, let's do it." **_The second shadow figure raises a hand and dark killer shadows begin circling it. _**" Not right now moron!" "Why not?" **_The first shadow figure looks up. _**"Because Bakura over there might intervene." **_The second shadow figure looks up now and growls. _**"Damn it! That bastard is protecting her too? Why? I thought he hated the pharaoh!" "He does, he was even going to use this girl to weaken the pharaoh! But apparently through his time of planning and waiting to attack he fell in love with her!" **_ **(A/N: Surprise, Surprise! I love my job! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!)**

The second shadow figure releases the killer shadows it had summoned before. _**"Well I guess that we're going to have to wait. But how long exactly?" "Not long only till morning that's when the bastard goes back into the ring." **_The first shadow figure says while smirking._** "And Yami?" **_ The second shadow figure asks.

"_**Without the boy Yugi he can't do anything. He is just a spirit without a vessel." **_The first shadow figure continues to say while still smirking evilly. _**"Great but how do you propose we get the puzzle away from Yugi? We can't take it from him. That would only bring his and Yam's guards up. This would lead them to be more protective of their friends. Which would lead Yami, and Yugi and Bakura to be extra protective of you know who." **_

The second shadow figure says while pointing down to Anzu. The first shadow figure smirks bigger. _**"Yes, but what do all three of them have in common?" **_The second shadow figure thinks of all three and realized. _**"They're all in love with her!" **_**(A/N: Just for future references Yami's not aware of his feelings for Anzu yet let alone Bakura's) "**_**Yes and rivalry between two people always leads to broken friendships so let's HELP Yami with his romance life with Anzu. Shall we?" "We shall." **_And they disappear in the mist of the night.

**Back to Anzu **

"Huh, huh, huh, made…huh…it." She grabs her keys from her pocket, unlocks the door and walks inside. Taking off her shoes in front of the door closing and locking it. "Mom Dad! I'm home!" Anzu didn't hear a response so she goes in the kitchen to see if her mom is there making dinner. But she doesn't see anybody. Anzu does see a note on the fridge though. She picks it up and reads it. "_Dear Anzu your father and I wanted to tell you in person but it never seemed like right time. We're leaving Japan for three years on a business trip. We won't be back anytime soon but we will be sending money every week. We love you sweet heart sincerely mom and dad." _

Anzu bit her bottom lip and crushed the note in her hand. "You just got back from a business trip a week ago. And you promised you wouldn't leave anytime soon." She said while tears fell out of her eyes. She should've known better than to believe her parents when they said they weren't going to leave.

They always said that than the day or so they end up leaving for a couple of months. But _three years_? Come on! Anzu couldn't take it anymore she ran up stairs to her bed room and plopped on her bed crying into the pillow. Thinking of one person she wanted there to comfort her. _'Yami I need you.' _That was Anzu's last thought before she drifted off to sleep. Little did she know the source to her call heard and felt her pain and plea.

**In the puzzle! **

**(A/N: Eeeepp! I finally get to put in Yami!)**

Yami was meditating in his soul room with his eyes closed when he felt something pulsate in him. ***B-bmp!* **_**'Yami I need you…'**_Yami's eyes shot open and he stood up from his meditating position. He knew that voice anywhere.

'_Anzu?' _Yami had felt her sadness and her pain. '_Something is wrong!' _ Yami was worried. '_Why in the hell is she so sad? Damn it! She's feeling like this and I can't be there to comfort her!' _Yami wanted to see her. He **needed **to know why she felt this way. Yami clutched his chest where his heart was and closed his eyes shut. '_I need to see you…Anzu.'_

**Somewhere else **

"**Akita their ready for phase two." **Akitasmiled sweetly and took her true form**. "So I see, huh…these two are so romantic! **She said squealing** "Alright you two want to see each other than see each other you shall! **She said while winking and waving her wand.

**Back to Anzu!**

A light on Anzu's mattress began to glow around her and she was awakened by it. "Uh…Huh? What the?" next thing Anzu knew she was falling forward in a portal full of light screaming.

**Chapter end **

**A/N: just so you guys know Akita's not a bad guy! Please Review or I WILL NOT UPDATE! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking fall

_**Recap:**__ Yami was meditating in his soul room with his eyes closed when he felt something pulsate in him. __***B-bmp!* 'Yami I need you…' **__Yami's eyes shot open and he stood up from his meditating position. He knew that voice anywhere. _

'_Anzu?' Yami had felt her sadness and her pain. 'Something is wrong!' Yami was worried. 'Why in the hell is she so sad? Damn it! She's feeling like this and I can't be there to comfort her!' Yami wanted to see her. He __**needed **__to know why she felt this way. Yami clutched his chest where his heart was and closed his eyes shut. 'I need to see you…Anzu.'_

_**Somewhere else **_

"_**Akita their ready for phase two." **__Akita____smiled sweetly and took her true form__**. "So I see, huh…these two are so romantic! **__She said squealing__** "Alright you two want to see each other than see each other you shall! **__She said while winking and waving her wand. _

_**Back to Anzu!**_

_A light on Anzu's mattress began to glow around her and she was awakened by it. "Uh…Huh? What the?" next thing Anzu knew she was falling forward in a portal full of light screaming._

Summary: Yami and Anzu are having trouble admitting their feelings for one another and to themselves as well. What happens when a mysterious person wants to help them with **both **problems with some meddling and a little **magic**!

**A/N: this story takes place before Pegasus's dueling tournament so some duel monsters are unfamiliar to Anzu and Yami himself! And another thing in my story Anzu duels A LOT! **

Chapter 3: A Shocking fall

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anzu didn't know what the heck was going on. One minute she's in bed having a dreamless sleep, having to be awakened by a crystal white light and the next thing she knew she was falling through a portal like she was falling out of the sky, screaming to the top of her lungs.

While Anzu was busy screaming she failed to notice an orb of light appear in front of her face. **(The orb is Akita) ** **"Anzu-chan calm down! Geez you act like you're falling to your death!" **Anzu opened her eyes and shouted at the orb while waving her arms around. "I WOULD THINK THAT WAS THE CASE!" the orb sweat dropped and took its true form to…** (A/N: Drum roll please)** Black magician girl!

**(A/N: Anzu doesn't know she's a duel monster) **

Anzu was confused as hell! First off she was falling to her death **(or so she thought)**. Now there was a girl with blond hair and piercing green eyes dressed in a pink and blue girly version of Black magician! _'Wait a second! Piercing green eyes!'_

"Akita-san?" Anzu shouted in a shocked tone.

Black magician girl winks and takes a sitting position while floating. "Hai! That's right Anzu-chan!" Anzu couldn't seem to find a way to close her mouth.

"What happen to you? You used to be SO OLD!" Anzu exclaimed in a shocked voice. An angry anime mark appears on the left side of Black magician girls head. "HEY! I WASN'T THAT OLD!"

"You were in your late sixties!" Anzu shouted while crossing her arms. The angry mark on Black Magician girl's forehead gets bigger, she clenches her wand and…she snaps.

"KEEP SAYING COMMETS ABOUT MY AGE AND RA SO HELP ME I WILL **NOT **LET YOU GO INSIDE THE PUZZLE TO SEE YAMI ANYMORE!" Black magician girl clasps her hands over her mouth.

'_Shit! I just ruined the surprise! Though it is kind of worth it considering her facial expression right now.' _Black magician girl giggles.

Anzu's entire face was as red as a rose. Her eyes were wide and now she will defiantly not find _**any way **_in the world to close her mouth.

"Before I can explain and you flip out on me, let's stop this trip for a moment." Black magician girl says while waving her staff. Anzu and Black magician girl automatically stop falling and were now hovering in midair. Anzu was still upside down though so Black magician girl used her magic to help Anzu sit up straight.

"Okay we're settled. Now you could freak out on me." Black Magician girl says with a scared expression.

5…4…3…2…and 1

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING IN THE PUZZLE TO SEE YAMI? I CAN'T DO THAT! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I KNOW HE EXISTS!"

Black Magician Girl put a finger up and waved it back and forth while having a smile. "That's where you are wrong Anzu-chan. You see Yami always suspects you know about him. In fact because of his suspecting it gives him something to do while he's in the puzzle, which is trying to figure out if you know about him or not and how do you know about him."

Black Magician Girl taps her finger on her chin. "Also if I'm correct he just thinks about you period. There's not one day where Yami hasn't thought about your safety or just you in general."

"Yami hasn't gone a day without thinking about me?" Anzu asks with a surprised loving look in her eyes and cheeks burning rose red.

"Of course he hasn't! Do you have any idea how worried he gets when you're in trouble and danger? Even if you act strangely and even a little not like yourself he gets worried." Black Magician girl got lost into what she was saying that she almost said Yami's deepest secret. "Anzu Yami really lo—cares about you."

Anzu raises a brow. '_What was she about to say before cares?' _Black Magician sees the suspicious look in Anzu's eyes and begins to panic in her head. _'Crap! Maybe I said too much! Does she know Yami's feelings for her now? Oh man if I blurted that out Master would never forgive me!' _an awkward silence falls between the two girls.

While Black Magician Girl was busy panicking in her head Anzu was deciding to ask Black Magician Girl a few questions that were on her mind. "U-um Akita about me going to see Yami…how is it possible? How do you know me? How do you know Yami? And who are you really?"

Black Magician Girl automatically stops panicking around, goes to a sitting position again while she crosses her legs, and her arms. "Well I _**can't **_answer all of your questions but I can answer _**some**_. I know about you and Yami because my master and I have been watching for a _**really**_ long time. Sort of like guardian angels but I can't tell you how long. My responsibility is to make sure you don't get hurt. My master has the same responsibility for Yami. You may know my master as the Black Magician."

"Oh so that's why your costume resembles his! Are you two dating?" Anzu asks with a devious smile. Black Magician girl turns completely red out of embarrassment. "No! Being husband and wife was just our cover up story!" Anzu smiles bigger. "But you like him, not that I blame you though. He is handsome." "Hey! You have your man I have mine so hands off! And that doesn't mean anything!"

Anzu rolls her eyes. "You're so in the denial state." An angry mark appears on the side of Black Magician Girl's forehead. "Look who's talking the _**queen**_ of denial!" Black Magician Girl was about to say more but she felt something pulsate inside her.

***B-bmp!*** **'''Black Magician Girl get back on task. Yami is really at the point to where he's going to take over Yugi's body and run to Anzu's house! I don't know how much longer I can keep him calm with my magic! Damn it how in the hell did he get this strong?'''** Black Magician Girl sweet drops.** '''Sorry master!''' **

"Anzu we're running out of time!" Black Magician Girl exclaims. "Eh? What do you mean?" Anzu asked with a confused look on her face. "No time to explain, let's get you dressed!" Black Magician Girl says while twirling her wand. "Get me dressed? What do you—" Black Magician girl cut Anzu off by zapping her with a white light.

Anzu's school uniform was changed into an Egyptian white dress. The dress began with a pink collar above her chest and was off the shoulders with two string pink bows holding it up at the short sleeves. The dress also had a gold waistband around it.

The dress went down just above Anzu's ankle but was split on the right side until five inches above the knee cap. She had golden three inch high heels with a little Gold shaped rose that had a ruby in the center, which was in the middle of the toe line. She wore four golden bangles on each wrist. Anzu's last accessory was a little sapphire jewel shaped as a rain drop that hung from her neck by a silver chain. Her shoulder length hair was still down but it had a sort of shine to it.

When the white light faded Anzu had a surprised expression on her face while Black Magician girl _**and**_ Black Magician stared in awe. "Wow you did a great job Black Magician Girl she looks _**hot**_!" an angry jealousy anime mark appears on the side of Black Magician Girl's forehead. "So I see I did too much of a good job. I can fix that." "There's no time we have to send her now."

"_**Black Magician Girl?" **_Anzu repeated with confusion. "Yeah that's my real name. I'm a duel monster too. Well time to send you to Yami. See you later Anzu! Oh and one more thing don't tell Yami about me okay?" "Alright sure, but how do I get to the puzzle?" "Oh that's easy you continue falling like you were before."

"EH?" "Bye Anzu see you soon!" Black Magician and Black Magician Girl fade and Anzu resumes falling upside down like she was before screaming to the top of her lungs.

When Anzu looked down there was a crystal light as she went through it she went face first on the unwelcoming stone floor.

Anzu lifts herself up with her arms and gently rubs her cheek with the back of her hand. '_Oww that really hurts! Geez they could've at least helped me with my landing. Well I'm here now all I have to do is find and see Yami.' _Anzu thinks as she pushes herself off the ground to stand upright.

Anzu's entire faced flushed like a tomato. '_I have to find and see Yami! While we're alone! Oh my Ra! What do I say to him when I find him? I can't tell him about Black Magician or Black Magician girl for that matter! They told me not to! So how do I explain how I got here? They could've at least given me a back up story. Ugh this is so frustrating! How am I supposed to find Yami in here anyway? This place is like a maze!' _

_**(A/N: I believe Yugioh fans know what the puzzle looks like from Yugioh the Pyramid of light) **_

Just then Anzu's sapphire rain drop shaped necklace began to glow and pull away from her neck. "Nani? What's going on?" Anzu noticed that the necklace was pointing to the east and began to walking in the direction. She didn't know why but something was telling her to follow the necklace and that's just what she was doing thinking of the only person she could think of at the moment.

'_**Yami.'**_

_**Chapter End **_

_**(A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT SCHOOL IS KILLING ME! I'll update as soon as possible, 3 reviews please! Yugioh is NOT mine obviously but how I wish it was for Yami and Anzu could be together…Bye now! (: ) **_


End file.
